


Caught Red Handed

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Threesome, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Karen asked you to steal Bill's whiskey again but was caught by the same man.But Kieran walks in, and Bill demands him to join.An interesting night indeed.





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> A request from @snazzysickly on tumblr, Bill catching the reader stealing from them and gets punished *wink wink* I added Kieran into it because I love the boy so much! And Thank you for your sweet comments as well on my other stories, it makes me so happy! *kisses*
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!

You were happy to find out that Bill secretly stashed expensive whiskey in his tent, stealing it on the same day and sharing it with Karen to get plastered. Bill was furious the next morning when he noticed the missing bottle and luckily, no one saw you stealing it. Karen asked you to get more a few days later since she didn’t want to get caught by Bill, but you didn’t mind, you had sneaky hands anyway. That is really why you’re with the group, to begin with.

So when the sun set and people were by the fire, you sneaked to Bill’s tent again to grab another bottle. You looked around before kneeling in front of his bag, searching through. He wasn't smart enough to move it, huh? “Oh my...One from Irland, I hope it tastes good.” You grinned as you looked over the large bottle, but you didn’t notice the figure towering over you from behind. “Ah!” You gasped when the person grabbed your wrist which made you let go of the bottle then pinned to the mat with your arms behind your back, on your knees which made your ass high up. “Fuck-!” You growled, trying to get away from the firm grasp.

“Well, well, well...I caught the little rat who’s been stealin’ my things. Didn’t yer mother taught you not to steal..?” You blinked, noticing it was Bill’s voice. “Ya know each bottle is $10? Ya better give me the money back.” He grunted behind you, squeezing your arms.

“Ow...I haven’t been out of camp to get any money, and you know I don’t have anything..!” You hissed, struggling to get free but Bill had strength like a bear. “So let go of me, bastard..!”

You heard him chuckle behind you, leaning over you to whisper into your ear, his beard tickling your cheek. “Well...That means ya have to own me differently then.” You blinked in confusion at that but felt his hips grind up against you, feeling the hard tented pants against your ass. “Ya know...Ya look pretty being pinned like this.” He purred.

“Pervert..!” You growled but felt your cheeks heat up at the friction he was giving you. You didn't hate Bill and flirted with each other before, so this offer wasn't surprising really. But the timing was since everyone wasn't far off.

“Don’t be like that, girly. Ya seem to be enjoying this.” He said as his hips continued to grind against your ass, your arms still pinned behind you. He soon pulled away to lift up your dress over your ass, seeing your bloomers but slid them down your thighs, very pleased at the view. “Look at that...Such a pretty thing for Bill.” You buried your face into the mat, your body heated with embarrassment but also eagerness. “It’s yer fault, ______. You should not go through another man's things.” He purred, his hand rubbing your ass before giving it a spank, a gasp escaping your lips as you felt your cheeks burn like fire. “Call this punishment for being a naughty girl...” You cried when he spanked you again, this time, much harder than the first but repeated it to make you stir underneath him.

“Ye don’t want to be too loud. People are still partyin’ just a few feet away.” He said in a happy tone as he spanked you again, your ass burning at the hard attention. “But I wouldn’t mind puttin’ on a show for em’. Just so they can see how much of a whore ya are.” He growled, clearly enjoying making you cry in pain-pleasure as he hurt your body.

"B-Bill...Fuck!" You choked, his hand spanking you again. You felt yourself getting excited by the rough contact, pressing your thighs together which Bill noticed.

You knew you were going to get bruises on your ass just from the spanking altogether. Bill grabbed your hair and pulled your head back, feeling his beard brushing up against your cheek again as he grinds up against you. “Ya lovin’ this? Because I’m not done yet...Not even halfway.” He purred. “Fuck...Yer gettin’ my pants wet from yer needy pussy. Did my spankin’ excited ya?” You breathed as you closed your eyes, your body desperate for his attention and his throbbing cock which twitched against you. He pulled away to slip two fingers inside you, a deprived moan came out of your lips. “Fuuuck, yer soaked, Miss _____. I can’t wait to take it...”

You bit your lip when you felt his thick fingers pumping inside you, feeling his lewd eyes looking over your lubricious body. “Mm...” You felt humiliated when you heard the squishing of his wet fingers inside you, moving them faster just so you could hear the spew of your wetness lubing up his fingers. “Mmn...I-I hate you...Shit.” You whimpered, turning your head to the side to stare at him, seeing the shit eating grin on his face. Your hips bucked up when he curled his fingers inside your pussy, his nails grazing the sensitive walls. “Fuck...”

“Ye hate me, yet ye are lovin’ this.” He growled, thrusting his fingers inside to let a gasp escape your lips. “See? My fingers are swimming inside ya...I’m flattered if I’m honest...Makin’ ya drippin’ on my bed mat.” He chuckled, his eyes side glancing at the tent in front of you two which was covering his own when he heard Javier singing to the other members. “Heh...Ya’ nervous? I can feel ya’ clampin’ down on my fingers or are ya close to comin’?”

"B-Both...Just take me already. I can't take Th-This teasing." You muttered, panting softly as you grind up against his fingers.

He pulled them out, hearing a soft whine leave your lips. You hoped his free hand was loose on your forearms, but they sadly weren't. You were nervous since someone could go around the corner and see Bill on top of your half-naked body.

He undid his pants and took out his cock, giving it a few strokes which made him groan. “Now yer goin’ to take a real mans cock inside ya. City boys can’t pleasure a woman like us cowboys can.” He smirked, rubbing his tip up and down your slit which made your thighs twitch. “Still better keep quiet...”

“Th-Then let me cover my mouth.” You whined back, tugging your arms to get free.

“Never...” He smirked before penetrating inside you, biting your tongue as you felt how thick his shaft was. Not the longest but fuck, he stretched you more than any man you ever had inside you. He deeply groaned above you, twitching inside your sensitive pussy as he was all the way inside. “Shiiiit, ya feel fuckin’ good. Such a good girl for me, huh? How does it feel being stretched to your limit.”

“B-Bill...” You moaned, your head already feeling light-headed at the pressure his cock was giving you. He pulled his hips back and thrusts back forward, letting you feel every inch inside you. He was going deep as possible so he can take every part inside you, his heavy balls slapping against your pussy with each thrust. It was slow, but at the last minute, he would thrust hard to let a squeak out of your lips.

“Oh, shit...Why have I never fucked ya’ before? Ngh...Yer pussy feels so good...” He muttered, gripping your soft hip as he continued to fuck you.

“B-Because you’re-ah...A fucking ass hole...” You breathed out, your whole body jumping forward with every hard thrust he gave your slutty hole. “But...” You bit your lip. “I...I can’t lie. You feel fantastic...!” You gasped, his body towering over as his thrusts became faster, holding back moans to not awaken the others in camp as they partied. “Nnh! Please, let me go...I want to cry out so bad...” You whined.

“Maybe I want them to notice? But I get to fuck ya, Only me...Got it? Takin’ this pretty pussy...” You gasped when he spanked you before continuing. He brought your arms back so you can go deeper, your ass jiggling when his hips slapped against you. Your pussy was now getting comfortable with his size now and just wanted him to fuck the living shit out of you.

But what made him stop was a thud and a nervous shutter. You raised your head as you panted to get your breathing back, seeing the O’Drisscle boy in front of you, his beer spilling on the ground. “I-I...” His face turned red at the sight; Bill taking you from behind while you rested your head on the ground, seeing the leaking excitement between your legs. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to walk in...” He said, quickly turning his heated face away. It wasn’t his fault since it was pretty much public.

Bill watched him for a few seconds before a smirk curled up on his lips. “O’Drisscle boy...Good timing. I need ya for a minute.” You covered your face in the mat when Bill was just having a casual conversation while his fucking cock was still inside you! You moaned when he tilted your head to get a good look at the skittish man in front of you, his fingers tracing your lips. “I need ya to come over here and quiet miss _____ here...” You and Kieran looked surprised at his comment, but Bill was happy your walls squeezed him for a second. “It’ll be real helpful, boy.”

“B-But I...This isn’t...”

“Boy...” Bill said in a stern voice, the man straightening up. “Come. Here. now...” He said, staring at him.

Kieran swallowed as he looked over the both of you, looking split if he should walk over or leave. But you knew he was scared of Bill since the large man always threatened to snip his balls off. You also knew Kieran liked you since you were one of the kind ones that treated him like a human and not an O'Drisscle.

"Kieran..." You breathed out, biting your lip as you looked over him. "Join us...Please." You said, licking your lip.

"..." He swallowed, his body walking on his own towards you. “U-Urm...What do I...” He gasped when Bill brought him down, kneeling in front of you. You saw the tent in his pants, flattered he was attracted to you. That or the sight of you two excited him. “M-Miss _____...” He shuttered.

“Well undo yer pants, boy. She can’t do it herself...” Bill grunted as he watched, his hips moving a bit to get a good feeling inside you.

“S-Sorry..!” He said before undoing his pants, tugging them down to see his semi-hard cock. You loved how cute he was; his blushing face, seeing the happy trail of his hair which lead to his cock that twitch started getting harder from your staring. You leaned forward and kissed the tip, Keiran letting out a gasped as you sucked the tip, growing in your mouth until he was fully hard. “O-Oh, damn...” He moaned as you lowered your head, taking inch by inch of the man. His cock was thin and a bit longer than Bill's which you didn't mind, it's how they use it. “Your mouth I-Is so hot...So good.” He weakly whimpered, running his shaken fingers through your hair as he watched you bob your head while your lips softly sucked his cock.

“Mmn...” You sucked around the shaken boys cock as you bobbed, feeling Bill moving his hips again in a rough pace, your moans muffled by Kieran’s cock. You never expected this to happen; getting taken by Bill from behind with your arms pinned behind your back while sucking off an Ex-O’drisscle who has only joined the group for a month. You felt like a nightwalker, but at this moment, you didn’t really care. Your mind was fogging up with lust and wanting to come, your walls clamping down on Bill while you sucked on Kieran like your life depended on it.

You were quiet, but it was Kierans’ turn to cover his own moans and gasps, his face and ears red from the fulfillment you were giving him. “M-Mmm...” He covered his mouth as he closed his eyes, his free hand gripping your hair just to hold on to something. “O-Oh fuck...Miss _____...Mmn-!” He muffled in his shaken hand.

“Ah...Good, isn’t she? Maybe in the future, I’ll take yer mouth.” Bill chuckled as his hips slapped against your ass, knowing his fingers will leave marks on you tomorrow. “How does it feel, O’drisscle?”

Kieran looked nervous to talk to Bill, but you seem to be relaxing him into a foggy pleasure like yourself. “S-So good...Ah, shit. It’s B-Been so long, I...” He covered his mouth again to let out a moan, breathing deeply through his nose. “Ah!” He gasped as you lowered your head to take him all in, hitting the back of your throat. His heart stopped when Bill stared at him. “S-Sorry...She took me all in. S-Such, a good girl...” He muttered, wondering if you would like that. Oh, you did.

“Ngh, since ya been such a good tonight, hah. I’ll let ya go, okay?” The larger man said before letting you go, so both hands were on your hips, now bringing your ass back to make the thrusts harder. You moaned around Kieran when he slammed you into his cock, your hand placed on Kieran’s thigh as the other rubbed your clit to get you closer to climax. “Such a good little whore, _____...Do you take any guy like this?” He groaned. “Fuck...Hah.” Bill let out quiet pants and groans as he continued, his stomach burning for release. “Damn...Fuck, I’m gettin’ close. Ya want my cum inside ya fuckin’ cunt, huh? Fill ya right up...”

You moaned at his reply as you bobbed your head faster, Kieran turning into a moaning mess as you continued, his hips fucking into your throat to take him all in. “Mmm!” You moaned, the vibrations shook through the poor boy, feeling the salty taste on your needy tongue. Your hand went up his thigh to rub his balls, his hips jolt in surprise.

“Ya ready, girl? Fuck, I’m close...Ngh-Fuck...!” Bill growled as he thrust his hips forward, again and again, until he felt his release. “Ngh!” He growled above you as he came, emptying his cum inside your swollen walls, staying there until you came.

“Mmn...Mm! Mmm!” You moaned around the man as you came soon after, your walls squeezing Bill’s cock which made him groan, your body shaking at the climax.

“O-Oh god...” Kieran moaned when you climaxed, shoving your face down to take his cock, wanting his own coming. “Fuck, fuck, _____...I-I’m sorry...” He whimpered as he thrusts your head down, letting out a lewd gasp as he came a few minutes later, filling up your mouth with his hot cum. He gripped your hair and whimpered as you sucked, swallowing his thick cum down your throat. When his hand relaxed through your hair, you pulled away to take gulps of air in, seeing Kieran in a panting mess; his face red and his hair sticking to his sweaty face. “I’m so S-Sorry...I didn’t mean to, I...”

“It’s fine, Kieran...I love it.” You gave him a sweet smile before kissing his tip, tucking him back into his pants. “Nnh...” You bit your lip when you felt Bill’s softening cock pulled out of you, his cum leaking out which dripped on his mat.

“Fuck...That was fuckin’ perfect.” He grunted, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he looked over your wrecked body. “We should do that again, girl. Yer a perfect fuck.”

“Maybe...” You smiled weakly as you rested your head on Kieran’s thigh, his hand softly petting your head. “Just ask if you're a good boy...”

His eyes softened as he looked over you but realized he was soft in front of the O’drissle, so he just scoffs as he looked away. “Whatever...Don’t steal my shit again. Just ask. Now both of ya out of my tent.”

You got up on your shaken legs, Kieran helping you up before walking off. “Y-You okay?” He asked, sitting you down on the log near the forest.

“I’m fine, no need to worry...Are you okay? Sorry about that back there.” You smiled as you cupped his cheek which warmed up to your touch.

“I-It’s fine! I was surprised, really...I hope you enjoyed it.” He smiled as you nod to his question, but now he looked nervous. “U-Urm...Can we...Ur...Do that...In the future too?”

“Heh, Of course...”

~

Karen grinned when you held out the bottle, snatching from your hands to get a quick taste. “Mmm...So good..! You got this last night?”

“Yeah but Bill caught me but he said he can give me some as long as I can pay him back.” You replied.

“Oh? How so?”

“Just to ‘help’ him on some tasks...”

THE END! n . n

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and some love! <3


End file.
